Song of Sakuyamon
Song of Sakuyamon is the thirty-ninth episode of Digimon Tamers. It was preceded by Azulongmon Explains It All and followed by Janyu's Ark. Plot Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, Renamon, Jeri, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, Suzie, and Lopmon all stand around and try to think of a plan to rescue Calumon. Rika suggests they climb on Zhuqiaomon and fly around to scope things out. Blobs of chaos can be seen floating upward, as the D-Reaper is close by. Azulongmon creates an orb of clouds around the tamers and their Digimon, and flies toward Calumon's prison with them, with Zhuqiaomon flying alongside him. Takato tells Jeri it's weird to see her so sad when she's always been cheerful and nice. Jeri says she's not nice, because when her original mother died she didn't want anyone to take her place, and never gave her new stepmother a chance when she wanted to be her friend. Renamon says Jeri's heart is full of sadness, because Leomon is gone and she was powerless to stop it. Leomon told Jeri that everyone has their own destiny, and she suspects that hers is to be alone. At Baihumon's domain, Cyberdramon says that his ultimate enemy - the D-Reaper - is gone, but was here a moment ago. Baihumon appears from the hole in which he was fightnig the D-Reaper. He is a white tiger with a white aura, and is weakened from the battle. Ryo says that whoever did this to him was not just an opponent, but a natural disaster. Cyberdramon says "I must defeat him". Ebonwumon thinks he wants to fight Baihumon, but Ryo says he wants to fight Baihumon's enemy. With Ryo on his back, Cyberdramon flies off in search of the D-Reaper. Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, and the tamers reach the pit where Calumon and the D-Reaper are, and Azulongmon sets everyone down on a platform at the edge of the pit. Blobs of chaos appear from the pit, destroying anything they touch. Zhuqiaomon flies down to fight the D-Reaper. Azulongmon says the D-Reaper is drawn to the power Calumon gave them, and will devour anything in its path. Wherever Calumon is, the D-Reaper will appear and leave a wake of devastation. Ryo and Cyberdramon arrive, and Rika still finds him annoying. Zhuqiaomon reappears, his wing damaged by the D-Reaper. Azulongmon says the D-Reaper doesn't eat, sleep, or feel pain, and exists only to destroy. Calumon is still climbing the wall to avoid the D-Reaper's chaos. Azulongmon does his best to protect the tamers from the chaos, but there seems to be nothing they can do to defeat the D-Reaper or rescue Calumon. Rika and Renamon walk down the canyon. The D-Reaper can be seen below, a pool of red chaos. Rika asks Renamon if they can change Leomon's destiny. Renamon says they can't alter the past but accept it and let it make them stronger. Rika asks if Jeri's destined to be sad. Renamon says for a while, and it's up to her whether she stays that way. Everyone is responsible for their own destiny, but Jeri must discover this for herself. Then Rika and Renamon see Calumon down the pit, and when he notices Rika, he runs into her arms. A blob of chaos nearly hits them, but Renamon gets them out of the way. However, Rika's backpack is hit and destroyed. When another blob gets near them, Cyberdramon destroys it. Ryo gets Rika and Calumon inside a small cave in the wall to hide from the D-Reaper and uses Avenging Knight on Cyberdramon, who stabs the walls and uses Desolation Claw to cause a rockslide that blocks the D-Reaper off, but this will only be temporary. Above, the other tamers are climbing down Azulongmon's beard, at Kazu's suggestion (and to Zhuqiaomon's disapproval), to rescue Rika, Renamon, and Calumon. The D-Reaper begins to break through the rock barrier. Ryo says they have to get going, but Rika says there is no way to escape. She gives Calumon to Ryo and slides down the pit to stop the D-Reaper. Renamon goes after her and tells her to go back, as she will be killed. Rika says they choose their own destiny and she wants to fight with Renamon. Rika and Renamon jump into the pit of chaos, but before they hit the bottom, they biomerge to Sakuyamon. Sakuyamon destroys some of the chaos with her staff, and unleashes an explosion of light on the D-Reaper. Azulongmon flies through the air with the tamers on his back, Zhuqiaomon, Cyberdramon, and Sakuyamon flying alongside them. Zhuqiaomon admits that the tamers did all right, for humans, and Calumon talks with Guilmon and Terriermon. However, a geyser of chaos shoots up - the D-Reaper survived, and only its progress was delayed. Azulongmon tells the tamers to leave the digital world, as this is not their battle, and the Digimon (excluding those with tamers) will stay and defend the digital world. Notes *Rika and Renamon biomerge to Sakuyamon for the first time *First episode where Rika has appeared Naked *Calumon is reunited with the tamers *First appearance of Baihumon *The antagonist of this episode is the D-Reaper Category:Episodes